


petunia

by landofpromise



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Non-binary character, Rule 63, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofpromise/pseuds/landofpromise
Summary: they don’t talk about it after they first have the discussion. it wasn't even a real discussion.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	petunia

**Author's Note:**

> just felt like writing wlw nol n tk :)

they don’t talk about it after they first have the discussion. it wasn't even a real discussion. it’s not even like tk doesn’t want to talk about it, s _ he  _ does. he doesn’t even know how to refer to her own boy--no. to nolan. he wants to know more. 

of course, because it’s nolan, they had this discussion about four hours before nolan was supposed to board a flight for a western canada road trip. so now tk is sitting on their couch, waiting for nolan to get home. nolan should have been home, maybe, about nolan went to go pick up some dinner for them, or something. 

tk doesn’t pace, but nolan usually heads home straight away. she doesn’t know. maybe nolan is avoiding her. but tk is pretty sure she hasn’t done anything to make nolan uncomfortable. has she? when she pulls out her phone to check over their last text messages, which was about two days ago. tk had messaged nolan ‘ _ i miss you _ ’ and nolan replied back with a heart, which nolan usually did. nothing weird. 

she’s never had a girlfriend before, but she’s known she was bi since she could remember. she knows no matter what she’ll always love nolan. nothing has changed. she doesn’t know why ehr palms are so sweaty.

maybe  _ tk  _ is being weird. alright. she’ll just take a nap or something. she takes nolan’s pillow from their bedroom and brings it to the couch so she can lie down. she double checks her phone again, in case maybe nolan texted her about running late or something. she just misses nolan. 

she wakes up again when she feels a dip in the couch by her feet. it’s nolan, thank god. nolan is staring right back at tk so she tries to discreetly clean anything out of her eyes before nolan notices. 

“hey,” tk says, sitting up. 

“hi,” nolan says. “i brought home food.”

“cool,” tk nods. “i’m pretty hungry.”

“yeah, i can see the kitchen hasn’t been touched, you should probably eat,” nolan smiles softly. tk just wants to lean over and kiss nolan silly. it’s so dumb, it’s not the first time nolan has gone on a long roadtrip, but she missed nolan. so much.

“yeah, i’ve been too anxious to eat,” tk explains. 

“oh, did you start that history paper, yet?” nolan asks. 

“no,” tk says. oh god, she’d been so busy worrying about nolan that she forgot about the fact that her midterm paper is due in two days. 

nolan chuckles. “you should probably--” 

“are we okay?” tk asks. 

“um,” nolan sounds unsure, which just makes tk’s heart beat faster.

“i’m bi,” tk blurts.

“i know,” nolan smiles. “you told me on our first date.”

“i’m just  _ saying _ ,” tk says. “it doesn’t change anything. you know.”

nolan knows. tk can see nolan’s expression change. 

“right,” nolan says.

“did i react in a way for like--” tk stops. it’s not about her. she knows this. Instead, she changes the course of conversation. “how are you?”

“i’m good, babe,” nolan says. “i missed you.”

“can i hug you?” tk asks. “i didn’t hug you before you left.”

“you can always hug me,” nolan says. and tk does, she crawls over to the end of the couch to wrap her arms around nolan’s shoulders as tight as she can. she feels the ultimate relief when nolan easily melts into her embrace. okay, they’re good, she thinks. they’re good.

“listen, i just wanna know where we go from here,” tk says. “i just wanna be the best girlfriend.”

“you are--” nolan says. “you’re the best.”

“i want to support you in every way i can,” tk says. “i know all i wear are flannels and ripped jeans but if you need advice on clothes--”

“oh my god,” nolan says.

“was that--?” tk bites her lip. “should i not have said that?”

“no,” nolan says. “i can just feel the tension in your body. how long have you been thinking about this?”

tk turns her face into nolan’s shoulder. “a long time. i’m just worried about all the times i’ve made you uncomfortable.”

“you never--” nolan stops. “you’ve never. i’m the most comfortable. i feel like myself when i’m around you.”

“okay,” tk says.

“you know more about this gender stuff than i do, probably,” nolan says. “i was too scared to google anything.”

“ _ nolan _ ,” tk says. “you can just use incognito.”

“you’re the only person i’ve told.”

tk thought so. all nolan had said to her was ‘i’m not a guy’ and tk replied ‘okay’ in what she hoped was the calmest way possible. she did want to talk about it more, she had a lot of questions. but then nolan had gotten up to pack and they never really spoke about it again until now.

“i’m honoured,” tk admits. “i have to tell you something.”

nolan stiffens. “what is it?”

“i did a little shopping,” tk says. “i bought us matching boyfriend jeans.”

“oh, god,” nolan snorts.

“they were on sale!” tk explains. “and i thought -- oh maybe nolan might like them. wait, can i call you nolan?”

“yeah,” nolan squeaks. “and, um, any pronouns.”

“of course,” tk says. “anything for you.”

tk’s hungry, so she finally lets the conversation go and unwraps her arms from nolan to open the takeout that they got for the pair. to avoid her paper, she suggests that she should put nolan’s hair into two plaits, which nolan declines because apparently, tk doesn’t know anything about braiding hair. she  _ could  _ learn. now tk has so many ideas, she thinks she can convince nolan to get matching slides. and also convince them to let her take down the ugly flyers logo flag and replace it with the bisexual flag or something. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: land0fpromise :)
> 
> thank you for reading! comments r appreciated :)


End file.
